Amabilidad
by ALE686
Summary: Ichigo busca a la niña que perdió a su hermano, sintiendo la gran necesidad de ayudarla de alguna manera.


Parece que los hombres podemos en ser cursis y hacer llorar, o hacerse llorar uno mismo. ¿O no? Ustedes me dicen.

Si cierta escena recuerda a Shingeki no Kyojin o Tokyo Ghoul (?), les aviso que no tuve esa idea. Me di cuenta hasta después, pero igual créditos a esas geniales series.

0/0/0/0

 **Amabilidad.**

La vida no es normal, siempre está llena de cambios, de sorpresas, de situaciones que obligan a entrar en disgusto con ella.

Sin embargo, en este momento Ichigo no siente rencor con la muerte por algo que le acaba de ocurrir. La desgracia ha tocado la vida de alguien más esta vez, alguien que ni siquiera conocía pero de quien no puede evitar sentir compasión, pues él sabe bien el dolor de ver a alguien morir frente a sus ojos.

La persona en cuestión es una niña, de su edad probablemente, de tan solo trece años. Se llama Orihime, lo sabe porque, después de salir de clases, la imagen de ella no salía de su cabeza y decidió oír a su instinto para verificar por qué es que sentía necesidad de ir en su búsqueda. Así fue como llegó al Hospital, lugar donde ya no era probable que continuara pero en donde tuvo el presentimiento que debía ir y sin equivocarse.

Al ver su figura en el parque, antes de llegar al camino del Hospital, la recuerda viniendo a la clínica, sorprendido de cómo ella cargaba una persona con un peso bastante superior al suyo. Pidió su ayuda suplicando por favor, que le salve la vida a su hermano mayor, a su hermano al que adora y quiere tanto, diciéndole que su nombre es Sora, su único familiar, al único integrante de su familia debido a que no recuerda conocer a sus padres. Siempre estuvo al cuidado de él.

Ella está ahí frente a sus ojos con el rostro igual de desconsolado, sentada en una banca en el parque e Ichigo desea regañarla. ¡Es de noche, es peligroso! Eso le dice al acercarse, como si hablara con sus hermanas pequeñas por hacer algo descuidado. Orihime no le mira pero susurra que lo siente, ocultando más la cabeza entre sus rodillas flexionadas, en silencio continuando con su llanto.

Él no le dice que deje de llorar, que es malo hacerlo ni tampoco le dice que está bien para desahogarse. No cree poder decir las palabras correctas, no hay forma correcta para consolar a alguien que pierde a un ser amado. Lo sabe perfectamente.

Pero el dolor es menos si está acompañada. ¿Por qué no va con sus padres? Si le sucedió algo malo a su hermano, si fue imposible salvarlo, debe estar con ellos afrontando el duro momento. No por cuenta propia.

Sus sollozos paran un segundo, se arregla para contestar diciendo, a duras penas, que no posee padres.

Ichigo abre los ojos con sorpresa. Y piensa que es horrible la muerte, y que si fuera una persona la odiaría ahora más que nunca. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo la maldita? Arrebatarle a ella la esperanza de compañía.

Ella no tiene padre, no tiene madre. Y por lo que ha oído de la boca de la misma niña, ya no tiene hermano.

¿Por qué debe pasar tragedia tras tragedia? ¿Por qué a quienes menos tienen forma de afrontarlo junto a un familiar? Ichigo se pregunta por qué, interiormente, sin obtener respuesta. ¿Por qué murió su hermano si es el único de su familia que tenía?

-Inoue -le llama suavemente, por el apellido que ella le informó-. ¿Tu hermano... qué va a pasar con-

-Una tía nuestra vendrá mañana a hacerse cargo... de la ceremonia funeraria -ella adivinó su pregunta antes de hacerla, contestando entre hipidos.

Mañana, piensa Ichigo, ¿dónde se quedará ella hasta entonces? ¿Con quién? Con nadie, irá ella misma en un momento. Él niega, ¿quizás si le pide a un vecino que tenga hijos? Esta vez ella niega tristemente, explicando que no viven en un edificio departamental sino que arriendan una pequeña casa y no es que tengan mucha confianza con los vecinos. ¡Tampoco es que los vecinos sean mala gente! Solamente que no gustaría de molestarlos.

-Ven a nuestra casa -le ofrece firme, sin saber cómo tomó la fuerza para hacerle el pedido, sin siquiera consultar a su padre. De todos modos, el viejo entenderá.

La niña alza la mirada de golpe, viéndole con total asombro. ¿Acaso está bien que diga esas cosas? Se pregunta para sus adentros. ¿Está bien que ella acepte? El dolor de recordar que sino debería enfrentar a su departamento vacío, sin su querido hermano mayor allí, le hace aceptar.

-Entonces vamos -él le muestra la mano, indicando ayudarla para ponerse de pie.

Tímidamente acepta y se levanta, tratando de limpiar sus mejillas aunque siente que vuelve a llorar sin importar qué. También con picazón en ambas, porque el fresco viento la golpea y ella solamente está con su uniforme escolar. Con una camisa sin mangas y la falda, sin saber también dónde dejó su maleta porque ya no la trae consigo. El bienestar de Sora fue más importante, por lo que se deshizo de ella de camino, para no estorbarse en llevar a su hermano a la Clínica Kurosaki.

Aunque al final no sirvió la prisa. ¿Pero habría cambiado el destino si se hubiera apurado más?

"Tal vez así... Onii-chan hubiera..." Su pensamiento se detuvo al contacto de algo cálido sobre sus hombros, haciendo que levante la mirada, aguada, con sorpresa.

La niña se percata que se quedó sin la chaqueta negra del uniforme, para ponérsela a ella en los hombros, pidiéndole protegerse del frío.

\- Inoue, vamos -dice Ichigo surcando labios-. Vamos a casa.

Esas dulces palabras le provocan llorar nuevamente, pero de alivio.

-¡Sí, Kurosaki...! -cambia a último momento-. Kurosaki-kun -y acierta con la cabeza, caminando ambos lado a lado en la oscuridad de la noche.

No importa si es solo un momento junto a él, si quizás mañana tenga que enfrentarse al mundo sola, atesorará para siempre ese momento y además la amabilidad de Ichigo.


End file.
